halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary
Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft Anniversary oder einfach Halo: Anniversary ist eine visuelle Neufassung des Spiels Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft.[http://halo.xbox.com/en-us/news/blog/343-sparkast-004-e3-edition/64516 343 Industries Podcast] Es erscheint am 15. November 2011.[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/117/1172870p1.html IGN Halo: CE Annivasary] Handlung Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft erzählt die Geschehnisse der Schlacht um Installation 04 aus der Sicht des Spartan-II Soldaten John-117. Die Kampagne besteht aus zehn Kapiteln, welche wiederum aus mehreren Leveln zusammengesetzt sind: #/Pillar of Autumn/ #/Halo/ #/Truth and Reconciliation/ #/Schweigender Kartograph/ #/Angriff auf den Kontrollraum/ #/343 Guilty Spark/ #/Die Bibliothek/ #/Doppelter Verrat/ #/Keyes/ #/Der Schlund/ Als der United Nations Space Command Schlachtkreuzer Pillar of Autumn nach einem blinden Slipspacesprung am Rande der Galaxis ankam, erwartete sie bereits eine Allianzflotte am Zielort, welche der Pillar of Autumn hinter dem Planeten Threshold (zu deutsch: "Grenzbereich"; als Referenz zum Rand der Galaxis) auflauerte. Die Pillar of Autumn konnte sich den Angriffen der Allianz zunächst noch erwehren und beschädigte unter anderem den Allianzschlachtkreuzer Wahrheit und Versöhnung. Jedoch enterten Allianztruppen während des Kampfes das Schiff und sabotierten das Hauptgeschütz. Da sich der Rest der Flotte der speziellen Gerechtigkeit dem Standort näherte, rief der kommandierende Offizier, Captain Keyes, den Evakuierungsbefehl aus. Des Weiteren holte er, dem Cole-Protokoll folgend, den Spartan-II Soldaten John-117 aus dem Kyroschlaf, um die Künstliche Intelligenz des Schiffes vor der Allianz zu schützen. Captain Keyes befahl ihm, sich auf das zuvor entdeckte, ringförmige Objekt zu begeben, welches sich zwischen dem Planeten Threshold und Basis befand. Während die meisten Besatzungsmitglieder auf ihrem Weg in die Rettungskapseln waren, versuchten die Marines, die Feinde zurückzuschlagen. Allerdings drangen weitere Allianztruppen über die freien Andockstellen ein, als die Menschen aus der Pillar of Autumn evakuiert wurden. Die Allianz wollte um alle Umstände verhindern, dass menschliche Rettungskapseln auf dem, für sie heiligen Ring landen. Sie vernichteten soviele von ihnen wie nur möglich, doch konnten sie nicht alle Rettungskapseln auslöschen. Während die Überlebenden des Kampfes mit Hilfe der Rettungskapseln in Richtung der Ringwelt flogen, beschleunigte der zurückgebliebene Captain Keyes sein Schiff und landete manuell auf dieser. Auf dem Planeten versuchten die KI Cortana und der Master Chief, die überlebenden Soldaten zu sammeln, um einen eventuellen Gegenangriff gegen die Allianz durchzuführen. Jedoch wurde Captain Keyes von der Allianz in Gefangenschaft genommen und auf die Wahrheit und Versöhnung gebracht, welche sich zur Reparatur in einem niedrigen Orbit über der Ringwelt aufhielt. Der Master Chief und einige Marines enterten den Allianzschlachtkreuzer über einen Gravitationslift und befreiten schließlich Captain Keyes und die restlichen gefangenen Überlebenden. Währenddessen erfuhr Cortana über das Kampfnetz der Allianz, dass ein Kartograph für die ganze Ringwelt existierte. Da die Allianz plante, die Ringwelt, von der Allianz als Halo bezeichnet, zu aktivieren und Cortana davon ausging, dass Halo eine Waffe gegen die Menschen wäre, befahl Captain Keyes dem Master Chief, zusammen mit Cortana zum Kontrollraum der Ringwelt vorzudringen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war der genaue Standort noch nicht bekannt, weshalb Cortana empfahl, diesen über den Kartographen zu suchen. Während Captain Keyes sich zu einem vermuteten Waffenlager in den Sümpfen Halos begab, fand der Master Chief über den schweigenden Kartographen den Standort heraus und begab sich auf direkten Weg, durch größere Ansammlungen von Allianztruppen, zu diesem. Als Cortana Zugriff auf die internen Speicher Halos erlang, erfuhr sie die Wahrheit über die Funktion Halos und somit auch die, des Waffenlagers. Sie drängte den Chief darauf, den Captain zu retten, bevor es zu spät sei, ohne den Grund ihrer Besorgnis zu nennen. Als der Master Chief in den Sümpfen ankam, fand er den beschädigten Pelican des Captains vor, jedoch fehlten von ihm und seinen Marines jede Spur. In der Umgebung hörte und sah er, wie Allianztruppen gegen einen unbekannten Feind kämpften, doch er erkannte nicht, um welchen Feind es sich handelte. Auf der Suche nach dem Captain, erreichte er kurz darauf den Eingang zu einem unterirdischen Komplex. Auf dem Weg ins Innere der Anlage fand er mehrere Leichen von Allianztruppen und Menschen, darunter unter anderem die des Privates Wallace A. Jenkins. Er sah sich das Video eines Livemitschnittes über die Helmkamera an und erkannte, dass der Captain und sein Trupp von der so genannten Flood angegriffen wurden, welche den Master Chief daraufhin ebenfalls attackierte. Er kämpfte sich aus dem Flood-Quarantänelabor und erreichte den Eingang, wo ein Marinetrupp den Master Chief empfing. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Evakuierungspunkt auf einem turmartigen Gebäude. Als der Master Chief den Fuß des Turmes erreichte, erhielt er von einem Illuminaten namens 343 Guilty Spark Unterstützung gegen die Flood und wurde anschließend in das Gebäude, die Bibliothek, transportiert. 343 Guilty Spark hatte den Plan, dass ein Reclaimer, wie der Master Chief, den Index besorgen sollte, um die Installation 04 zu aktivieren, die die Flood dann endgültig vernichten würde. Er verschwieg ihm jedoch, dass durch die Aktivierung des Halos, auch alle Menschen und andere Lebewesen in der Galaxis zusammen mit den Flood ausgelöschet würden. Der Master Chief kämpfte sich durch die bereits infizierte Bibliothek und beschaffte schließlich den Index. Daraufhin transportierte ihn 343 Guilty Spark in den Kontrollraum. Doch bevor er Halo aktivieren konnte, klärte Cortana ihn über die eigentliche Funktion der Ringwelt auf. Da sich der Master Chief nun weigerte Halo zu aktivieren, versuchte 343 Guilty Spark mithilfe von Wächtern den Index zurückzuerlangen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Um sicher zu gehen, dass 343 Guilty Spark nicht doch noch den Halo Ring zünden könnte und um, falls dem so sein sollte, dies zu verzögern, zerstörte der Master Chief drei Phasen-Puls-Generatoren des Ringes. Anschließend begab er sich zur Wahrheit und Versöhnung, auf der sich Captain Keyes befinden sollte. Laut Cortana brauchte er den Aktivierungscode des Captains, um den Reaktor der Pillar of Autumn zu überhitzen und damit den Ring zu zerstören. Nachdem er durch Cortana auf das Schiff, welches die Flood inzwischen geentert hatte, transportiert wurde, mussten sie erfahren, dass der Captain zu einem Teil des Proto-Graveminds und damit zu einem Flood selbst geworden war. Um an die Kopfimplantate zu kommen, durchschlug er den Schädel des Captains und begab sich, mithilfe eines Banshees, zur Pillar of Autumn. Nachdem er in dem, von Flood und der Allianz, besetzten Schiff angekommen war, lautete der Plan, zur Brücke zu gelangen, wo er den Aktivierungscode der Überlastungssysteme der Pillar of Autumn aktivieren sollte. Dies gelang dem Master Chief erfolgreich, doch stoppte 343 Guilty Spark diesen wieder, indem er im Maschinenraum die vier Reaktoren der Pillar of Autumn herunter fuhr. Deshalb musste der Master Chief auf das Maschinendeck gelangen, um diese manuell zu vernichten. Er beschädigte diese letztendlich, weshalb ihm lediglich wenige Minuten blieben, das Schiff zu verlassen. Über einen Servicelift erreichte er die oberen Decks, wo sich ein Warthog befand, mit welchem er durch den Wartungsbereich zum Hangar der Pillar of Atumn fuhr. Im Hangar angekommen, floh der Master Chief mit Hilfe eines Longsword Sternenjägers von Halo. In sicherer Entfernung beobachtete er, wie die Ringwelt explodierte und in mehrere Teile zerfiel, wovon einige in der Umlaufbahn von Threshold landeten. Die Allianztruppen und die Flood auf Halo wurden ausgelöscht. Der Master Chief kehrte anschließend zur Erde zurück. Auch andere wie Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson und 343 Guilty Spark überlebten die Zerstörung Halos. Multiplayer Anniversary wird ein Multiplayer-Disk beiliegen, welche sechs Remakes mit Schmiedeunterstützung und eine Feuergefechtskarte. Multiplayer *Battle Canyon *Penance *Remake von Hang 'Em High *Ridgeline *Solitary *Remake von Headlong Feuergefecht *Installation 04 Trivia *Es ist möglich zwischen der alten und neuen Version durch drücken der Back-Taste zu wechseln.[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/117/1172870p1.html Halo Waypoint Halo: Anniversary Exclusive] *Wie Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft erscheint auch Anniversary am 15. November. *Laut 343 Industries sollen Terminals im Spiel vorhanden sein, welche Geheimnisse über Halo 4 und die Geschichte über die Installationen aufdecken sollen. Diese sollen visuell anstatt mit Text vermittelt werden.[http://www.videogamer.com/news/halo_ce_anniversary_to_feature_halo_4_secrets.html videogamer.com Halo: CE Anniversary to feature Halo 4 secrets] *Laut Frank O'Connor wurde die Helmform von John-117 noch vor dem Trailer überarbeitet. Jedoch wurde der Trailer selbst noch mit dem alten Helm veröffentlich.[http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=1076456 Halo.Bungie.Org — Frankie's Back. With an update ;-)] *Viele eigentlich unübersichtliche Level werden durch eingesetzte Lichtquellen in der neuen Grafik mehr einen Roten Faden durch die Level für die Spieler bieten. *Neben der neuen Grafik fanden auch einige Neuvertonungen statt. *Der Singleplayer wird auf einer komplett neuen Engine laufen, der Multiplayer läuft jedoch auf der Reach Engine. *Das Spiel wird Kinect unterstützen. *Es wird möglich sein das Spiel in stereoskopischem 3D zu spielen. *Abgesehen von der Grafik wird der Kampangenmodus komplett identisch mit mit dem Vorbild sein, auch dei als "overpowered" geltende M6D Magnum wird enthalten sein. *Die M6D Magnum wird auch im Multiplayer enthalten sein. Galerie Kampangne halo4plsma.png hahalohdar.png 2816737-gallery.png.jpg 2816733-gallery.png.jpg hcea 1.jpg hcea 2.jpg hcea 3.jpg hcea 4.jpg hcea 5.jpg Image_halo_combat_evolved_anniversary-16940-2312_0003.jpg Image_halo_combat_evolved_anniversary-16940-2312_0002.jpg Image_halo_combat_evolved_anniversary-16940-2312_0001.jpg Multiplayer 2816752-web_preview.png Image_halo_combat_evolved_anniversary-16941-2312_0002.jpg Image_halo_combat_evolved_anniversary-16941-2312_0001.jpg 2904a3b3-0697-4e1f-bbea-43b471713490.jpg 9fccbf41-4cc6-4f6d-8344-9136fe71aed1.jpg Ridgeline01.PNG Ridgeline02.PNG Ridgeline03.PNG Quelle Kategorie:Spiele